Warriors of the Ring
by Fett fan
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle meet up with the Fellowship of the Ring the day before the fellowship breaks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Darkened Skies**

A tall, dark-haired woman warrior sat quietly by a lively campfire. This time of night usually found the campfire flames sinking into a pile of ash.

But Xena wasn't in the mood for sleep. She had tossed a few more hardy logs onto the heap only minutes ago. Staring into the animated bursts of heat, she mulled over an indescribable confusion.

For a moment Xena's eyes were drawn from the fire to the figure behind it. The slices of fire occasionally parted to reveal the back of her best friend and her long, silky blond hair. The flames reflecting off Gabrielle made her naturally bright-colored hair seem to glow.

But Xena took only a quick notice of Gabrielle. A nagging uneasiness began to pull at her a few weeks ago, an uneasiness that only grew with each passing day and inexplicable event in nature.

The days suspiciously began to darken quicker than usual, even for February. And the air carried with it a thickness quite unlike any Xena had ever experienced. Granting that these were only slight changes, she didn't doubt Gabrielle took no notice. But as the days lingered on so did her perplexity. She couldn't bear suspecting something was amiss and not knowing how to find out what it was.

She released an ever-so-subtle sigh and leaned back. The warrior princess stole a glance at her sword, lying against the smooth rock where Gabrielle had been sitting some hours ago. Xena wanted to sharpen it to pass the time as she pondered her questions, but she decided against it. She knew the sound had a knack for waking Gabrielle.

A walk was her default option. She'd get some sleep, but just not yet.

Leaving her armor and weapons, she stepped into the dark, chilled forest. A dewy mist surrounded her. The full moon gave just enough light to guide her through the silhouette of trees. The earth was still. No creatures could be heard. _Another indication that something is out of place_, she thought.

Besides the wind's rustling of leaves, the only sound to be heard was that of rushing water. From one of Gabrielle's maps, she knew they had camped close to a famous river, but it wasn't until the stillness of night, away from the crackling fire, that she caught the sound of it. It wasn't far off, she gathered, and she let her ears lead the way in her night wandering.

Minutes later she reached the water, a body she commonly heard to be called the Great River, or formally as Anduin. She wasn't familiar with the term so she assumed it was from some dead form of Greek. Beginning to walk along its shore, she gazed into the shimmering water that captured the full moon and celestial clusters in its reflection.

Deep in thought, Xena gazed into the peacefully flowing water. Within a few seconds its hypnotic effect overwhelmed her mind until her concerns seemed to be swept away down the river.

But her moment of calm was short lived. She was brought back by a faint noise carried by the river. It was the sound of paddles hitting the water. _Three boats from the sound of it_, she thought.

When the boats came into view, Xena quietly slipped behind a tree, watching them draw near. She was surprised when, instead of passing her by, they cut over to the shore to settle near the bank where Xena had been standing.

"We'll camp here for the night," a commanding voice said, cutting the esoteric silence. "Legolas, find something for dinner."

She noticed a thin man with long light-colored hair give a short nod and slip off into the shadows, bow in hand.

"Isn't it a little late for dinner?" Xena said, emerging from her hiding place.

One man drew his sword in sudden alarm. Another began to, refraining at the sight of their unexpected visitor.

"Boromir," started the first man's voice, "lower your weapon in the presence of a lady."

Xena raised an eyebrow and smiled, amused.

She looked around to see the other companions of the men – a very short, scruffy-looking man and four small children.

One of the four, in particular, caught her attention; he quickly grabbed something he wore around his neck and hid it behind his shirt.

She casually turned away, pretending to not take notice.

"Boromir," the first man said again, more sternly. Finally Boromir began to lower the blade.

A long-bearded short man eyed Xena up and down. "She doesn't look like much of a lady to me; probably in the company of the Wild Men."

"That's enough, Gimli," the first man said to his miniature companion.

"Do you have a problem with what I'm wearing?" Xena asked Gimli.

The first man put a hand on Gimli's chest, warning him to keep quiet.

"Forgive us, milady." The first man took a step forward and gently bowed. "We mean you no harm. And we hope to find none in return."

"Can I ask what you're all doing out so far? Boats don't usually travel this late at night around here, with this kind of cargo." She eyed the children deliberately. They sat huddled together, puzzled by this confronting woman.

"I suppose we could ask you what you're doing up so late as well, missy, and ways from your home, I'm sure. These nights aren't as safe as they might once have been," said Gimli, grumbling.

The first man again warned him and turned to Xena.

"We are on a mission that has not time on its side. We have been traveling all day and are only now stopping for a short night's rest."

"A mission, huh?" Xena said. "Dangerous?" She was rather amused to hear that such a party wished her to believe it was on an important expedition.

"Death-warranting," Gimli boasted darkly.

"Is that so? And with all these little children."

"We're not children!" the chubbier, light brown-haired one exclaimed, shooting up from his seat.

"Sam," the one with the secret said softly, but warningly. He reached up for Sam's arm to encourage him to sit back down.

Realizing his overreaction, Sam awkwardly sat back down, "S-sorry, Mr. Frodo. Sorry, ma'am."

"My name is Xena," she offered, seeing the company was growing edgier.

"Xena," the first man repeated. He walked closer and extended his hand for an official greeting. She accepted as he said, "I am Strider." Motioning around the group, he pointed first to the other man. "This is Boromir, son of Denethor"; then to the small, unsettled man, "Gimli, son of Gloin, a dwarf of the Lonely Mountain"; and lastly, to the small children-looking people, "And these are hobbits from the Shire – Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin."

"Hello," she said with a genial smile, trying to ease their suspicions.

Suddenly Legolas emerged from the woods to rejoin his group, holding a few conies in one hand and herbs in the other.

"And," Strider followed up, "this is Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

Xena thought this was a strange place description. Virtually everywhere she and Gabrielle traveled was wooded land.

"Legolas," he continued, "this is Xena. She is a resident of these parts," he explained.

"Actually, my friend and I are just passing through. We'll be gone by dawn."

"Friend?" Gimli said, grunting, striving to conceal his curiosity.

"She's sleeping not far from here," Xena said.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to her then?" Gimli said gruffly, talking more out of tight discomfort from lack of food than any personal grudge against the woman.

The hobbits began to spread out the dishes and pans while Legolas started a fire.

"Gimli, that's enough," Strider said.

Turning again to their visitor he said, "I'm sorry, Xena. Our mission is of utmost secrecy. But what I can tell you, I will. There are dangerous creatures, Uruk-hai, on the move in these parts. It isn't safe to be out in the wilderness."

"Oh, we'll be fine. I'd just worry about your company. More of you to look out for."

"If you'd like to get your friend and spend the night here, we can make room for a few more. Strength in numbers."

"No, that's all right." Xena turned to go. "Good luck on your … _mission_."

"Indeed," Gimli said back with a snort. "Good luck staying alive."

Xena ignored him and kept walking.

The fellowship watched her disappear into the trees.

Aragorn turned to Gimli "_That_ wasn't very cordial of you."

"Well, excuse me if I don't see the time to be dancing around questions from unexpected strangers, especially strange women in leather dresses. Someone's got to tell her how a woman ought to dress. Sauron's forces are closing in and his presence is growing. I can feel it in the air. You think these days have been darkening; just you wait a bit longer. I'll wager Balin's best mithril that day will soon be as dark as night. Now if we're not interrupted again we can eat and get some sleep."

Without warning Xena appeared behind the group and struck Gimli in the throat with her deadly pinch. Boromir stood in alarm, sword unsheathed once more. Strider stood up, ever so cautiously.

"I just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in thirty seconds unless I start getting some answers fast," Xena said warningly.

"What do you want to know?" Strider asked, maintaining an air of calm.

"What is this darkness coming over the land? I've noticed it for weeks. Sounds like you all have some inside information," Xena said.

The fellowship fell silent.

Blood began to trickle from Gimli's nose. Seeing this, Boromir grew more uneasy.

Gimli's sight began to blur, but no one said a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Enemy Within**

Finally, Strider spoke. "Sauron's power is growing, darkening the earth. His orcs are spilling into peaceful lands, destroying everyone and everything in their path."

Xena eyed Strider a few seconds. The company held its breath.

Gimli's subtle moaning caused Xena to turn back to her potential victim. Her fingers struck the dwarf's neck once more.

He fell to the ground, gasping.

"What did you do to him?!" Pippin exclaimed.

"He'll be all right. Who's Sauron?" she persisted.

"He is the evil that plagues this land," Strider explained. "For the time he is confined to his tower, but his minions are loyal. They will die for him."

"And so you're going to stop them," Xena said, looking at the unusual mix of characters.

"We shall," Legolas answered fiercely, his bright blue eyes burning with fire, "or die trying."

A brush of sympathy touched Xena. She knew they were sincere but she pitied them. If not for this man Strider, she knew the band would be lost.

"Our mission is still secretive but we can warn you of the dangers you'll face should you encounter these Uruk-hai," Strider said.

Xena agreed, taking a seat by the fire.

***

_Gabrielle's palms began to sweat as she saw waves of hideous creatures marching toward her. She had faced countless species of enemies in the past but these creatures were different somehow. They were _unnatural_. She gripped her staff tightly and hardened her face, ready for battle. Still, she wondered where Xena was. Gabrielle was not convinced she could take them without her. The pointed ears, the sickly yellow eyes, the shapes of strong men but the faces of demons. And a peculiar upside-down white hand print on each of their foreheads. The creatures struck with their swords, and she countered with her staff. Yet the jabs and wounds were not enough to defeat them. Their strength was incredible. She could feel it as her staff hit, a similar feeling to when she struck it on trees, angry she had burned dinner or lost her favorite quill pen. As she fought one of these creatures, she felt a sharp pain in her back and collapsed to the ground. The creature that struck her from behind now stood over her, laughing. She hadn't the strength to get up but she weakly turned onto her back to face her attacker. He held a sword, crude but decent enough to finish off an opponent, even if things got messy. He raised it above his head. As it was coming down, she heard a familiar voice. "Gabrielle. Gabrielle." It called out but she was too stunned to respond. "Gabrielle."_

"Gabrielle, time to go."

The bard immediately shot up from her blanket and said, "What?!"

Xena looked at her best friend, concerned. "That nightmare again?"

Gabrielle was disoriented. She heard the question only faintly. She took a few short breaths and looked around. Her answer came in a quick nod without turning to Xena.

Beginning to collect herself, she said, "This time the sword was coming down."

"I don't know what they put in the food in Thrace," Xena said, smiling.

But Gabrielle's solemn expression didn't change.

"Gabrielle," Xena said with resolve.

Gabrielle looked up.

"You're going to be fine. The gods just have nothing better to do than meddle in our dreams."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Gabrielle said, trying to shake off the sensation of realism to it.

Xena began to roll up her blanket. "We're not going to Ephesus. There's been a change of plans."

Gabrielle gave her a questioning look.

"I'll explain on the way."

"Way? Way where?"

The Fellowship just finished picking up its things when Xena and Gabrielle appeared. "This is my friend, Gabrielle," Xena announced. She proceeded to introduce each member of the fellowship, one by one.

Wrapping up the introductions, she said, "And this is Legolas, an elf."

"An elf?" Gabrielle said, fascinated. "I always heard elves were, well, shorter."

Legolas smiled. "A common misconception."

His astonishingly blue eyes caught her off guard. She said nothing but shyly smiled back, quickly lowering her gaze.

Xena and Aragorn both picked up on the exchange but chose to ignore it for the moment.

Merry broke into everyone's thoughts when he said, "Where's Frodo?"

Xena hadn't thought much of it. She figured he and Boromir were on a quick hunt and would be back soon to finish all the introductions.

But when she saw the concern in Aragorn's face she also grew alert.

Frodo was off by himself, trying to clear his mind and repress the pain with which the Ring burdened him.

"None of us should wander alone," came a voice from behind, "you least of all," Boromir added. "So much depends on you."

There was no reply.

"Frodo?" Again, Frodo stood silently.

Boromir continued. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day."

"I'm quite all right. I just needed some time by myself."

"There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take," Boromir offered, undeterred from Frodo's denial of suffering.

Frodo's eyes grew alarmed, catching Boromir's soft-spoken coaxes combined with his slow but ever approaching steps toward the young hobbit. Frodo tried to casually move back as Boromir moved forward. He knew of the "other paths" of which Boromir spoke. Ever since Rivendell, Boromir desired that the Ring be brought to his homeland of Gondor to be used against the Enemy. Lady Galadriel's recent warning to Frodo of Boromir incited more distrust of the man.

Burdened with the Ring and frustrated with his suspicious Fellowship member, Frodo blurted out pridefully, "I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." _Drats! Why did I say that?_ Frodo mentally kicked himself.

"Warning? Against what?"

Frodo kept quiet.

"We're all afraid, Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have, don't you see? That's madness."

Annoyed that orcs and an evil wizard weren't all he had to deal with, he firmly proclaimed, "There is no other way."

That did it for Boromir. Beginning with a plea, he said, "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" The plea turned into a fit of utter frustration. Frodo, ready for flight, stared cautiously at Boromir.

Donning a semblance of self-control, Boromir said, "If you would but lend me the Ring." But his body spoke otherwise, as he closed in on Frodo and reached out his hand.

Frodo backed up again. "No."

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You are not yourself," Frodo said in observation.

Boromir's voice grew low and harsh. "What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring, and you will beg for death before the end!"

Frodo couldn't take anymore. The scene was growing too hostile, and he almost feared an attack.

Boromir continued to stalk him. "You fool! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine. It should be mine! Give it to me!"

With determination Frodo resisted. "No!"

Boromir lunged at him and a struggle ensued on the ground. As Boromir reached for the Ring, he caught a kick in the face. With surprise covering both faces, Boromir crumbled over.

Frodo's panic that someone else may be vying for the Ring instinctively caused him to stuff it on his finger. The frantic hobbit instantly vanished, no evidence of his presence left behind but broken leaves.


End file.
